bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Flea Daniels
Flea Daniels is based on the real Lee Louis Daniels. He was the original director of ''Birthday Dad'''' when it was originally a film but left the project to pursue [[The Diary of Anne Frankenstein|''The Diary of Anne Frankenstein]]. He appeared in ''The New Client'', in [[Season 6|'Season 6']].''' Physical Appearance '''Flea is a dark brown flea man with four arms and thick eyebrows. He has fur on his face that vaguely resembles a beard and mustache. He is seen wearing black-framed glasses. He wears a teal collared button-down shirt with a contrasting white collar and sleeves, a navy button-down vest, grey pants, black belt, and shoes. Personality Flea is an an exaggerated version of his real-life counterpart. Background Season 6 In ''The New Client'','' Mr. Peanutbutter is watching footage from his new film ''Birthday Dad, with director Flea Daniels and Princess Carolyn. Mr. Peanutbutter says he feels as though his face does not reflect the honest, trustworthy face of a birthday dad. He says instead it looks like the face of a guy who cheated on his ex-wife with his girlfriend a couple of times. Instead of telling his girlfriend the truth, he asked her to marry him, and now they are engaged and his girlfriend still has no idea. Princess Carolyn, who was asleep for most of this, asks if the character Birthday Dad cheated on his girlfriend. Mr. Peanutbutter says he didn't but his face looks like someone who cheated and they have to re-edit the scene. Flea Daniels tells him they are not doing that and that Mr. Peanutbutter has been dragging it out too long, with his ridiculous demands. Flea Daniels then states, he needs to leave to prep for his next film project, which is The Diary of Anne Frankenstein. Daniels then says Birthday Dad is over. Mr. Peanutbutter says he is over the moon about continuing to work on Birthday Dad. Flea again says he is over it and harshly tells Mr. Peanutbutter to go home. Princess Carolyn is leaving the grocery store and is driving, when she gets a phone call from Flea Daniels, asking what Princess Carolyn did to Birthday Dad. He complains that the flashbacks are mixed in with the current day scenes, the relationships are incomprehensible, and they don't know how the character Birthday Dad dies. Princess Carolyn counters this, saying audiences are sophisticated and don't need everything spelled out for them. Flea Daniels says the film is forty-two minutes long and ends in the middle of the sentence. Princess Carolyn says that leaves room for a potential sequel. He tells Princess Carolyn he is directing a sensitive, coming of age story about a young girl in hiding made out the reanimated corpses of other young girls in hiding and he does not have time for this. Actress Chloë Grace Moretz recites her lines, and Flea tells her not now. Princess Carolyn says maybe birthday dad needs another pass, Daniels cuts her off and says no. Flea says he just now realizes his other film project, The Diary of Anne Frankenstein, may be in poor taste. He then says, "there are only so many times you can take something apart, and put it back together." Trivia * His character is one of the "Animalisms" on the show. * He is credited as directing the Pilot episode for Birthday Dad. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Fleas Category:Animals Category:Insects Category:Real world characters Category:Celebrities Category:Directors Category:Animalisms